


Chapter 1: Of Cafes and Chocolate Cakes

by taynew (midnightsunwriter)



Category: blue kiss novel, taynew - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Thailand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunwriter/pseuds/taynew
Summary: It is the last day of summer vacation but the first day of Newwiee's blooming feelings for a senior who saved his life.





	Chapter 1: Of Cafes and Chocolate Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by 'A Crazy Little Thing Called Love', a thai blockbuster movie starring Mario Maurer and Baifern.

You know what they say about first loves? 

 

They’re the ones who we never really forget no matter how many people we love after them. We tend to remember them still and find them in every person we are attracted with. They never really leave us and stay at the deepest part of our heart.

 

Just like mine.

  
  


2011

 

Newwiee felt like dying. He’s been with his friends walking under the afternoon heat trying to look for a suitable place to eat at Siam Square. It didn’t help one bit that his friends dragged him into this by telling him that it’s the last day of summer and that they should spend it to the fullest. If it was up to him, he would be at home lounging on his bed or playing with his tabby cat. It is much more enjoyable than this, whatever this is that his friends planned.

 

“Hey guys,” he called out to his friends, he had to shout for they were a couple of steps away from him, “I’m tired can’t we just eat here.” He looked up and pointed at the sign of what looked like a noodle shop. He’s craving for noodles anyway so he felt like this is a great place to eat.

 

One of his friends, Gun, a boy a head shorter than him with bowl-cut hair, walked back to him and told him, “We can’t eat here. They sell expensive noodles and I can only afford a 200-baht meal.” He motioned towards their other friends, “and besides Off said we’re almost at that cafe he and his mother went to the other day. He said they were selling red velvet cakes for only 50 baht. How cool is that?” 

 

Truth be told, Newwiee didn’t find  it cool. Not one bit. Especially since he’s hungry and tired from all the walking they did. But he can’t complain not when none of friends would side with him. So he let it go and continued walking.

 

The cafe that Off, a Chinese-looking but not really Chinese boy, was blabbering about proved to be quite a cozy place. With its brown interior; wooden walls with abstract paintings hanged on it; wooden tables adorned with scented candles that were never really lighted and heliotrope flowers that give of a candy-like scent put in mason jars; cushioned chairs that suspiciously belonged in Victorian Era; books that were piled neatly in a corner by the counter and a huge glass window that lets the customers view the hustle and bustle happening outside. Newwiee liked this place, he can very well tell he and his friends will be frequent customers once the new school year starts. 

 

“New, give me your money. I will order for you. You and Gun can find a place where we can sit,” Mook, their only girl friend and the self-proclaimed most beautiful girl in Bangkok, nudged him and opened her palms for New to give her the money. 

 

New rummaged through his backpack to find his worn-out leather wallet. Once it was found, he opened it and gave her 150 baht, “I want one slice of chocolate cake and a chocolate drink. Thanks, Mook.” He then proceeded to make kissy faces to annoy his friend. 

 

Mook swatted his face with her palms, “Yuck, New. Stop doing that or I won’t get a boyfriend once the school starts. Just go and find us a table to occupy, okay? Go.” She then moved her face motioning for New and Gun to go.

 

They found a table near the glass window. Once they were seated, Gun brought out his phone and proceeded to play some online games. In most days, New would’ve annoyed Gun and make him lose his game, but today, New is just too tired, he wanted to go home and sleep this day out. 

 

He put his right arm on the table and perched his head on top of it. He was absentmindedly looking at the people outside when someone caught his eye. It’s a guy walking with a little kid. The same guy who saved him from getting bumped by a motorcycle a week ago. 

 

_ What is he doing here? Is that his little brother? Is he going to meet someone? A girl? A girlfriend?  _

 

Questions kept floating inside his mind, he didn’t even notice Mook and Off were done ordering and were on their table already.

 

“New,” Off whispered on his ear, he just slapped his friend and continued watching the guy wipe the little kid’s mouth smudged with ice cream. He found the moment cute and totally endearing. He could only wish he was the little kid being pampered by the handsome guy.

 

“... P’Tay, Mook?” Off asked Mook.

 

He would’ve ignored his friends if the name didn’t ring a bell. 

 

P’Tay?

 

Isn’t that the guy’s name? The one he introduced himself with after he saved New? But how did Off know him?

 

“Are you friends with P’Tay, Off?” he asked, quite dumbfounded that one of his friends can actually make friends with other people. Not that he thought of his friends as socially inept but they all just like to stick with each other. Even Mook who looked lovely and approachable never liked the idea of being close with others. 

 

Off had the audacity to look offended when he asked the question. “Of course not. How can I be friends with him when he’s one of the popular guys in our new school. Mook knows him, though. He’s friends with P’Mek.” 

 

P’Mek is Mook’s older brother and one of New’s worst nightmares. The guy is a bully, he even nicknamed New ‘Charcoal’. It isn’t New’s fault that his skin isn’t as fair as that of his Chinese parents and younger brother. New sometimes thought if he was adopted or got switched with another baby after his mother’s delivery.

 

“He’s friends with P’Mek? That means he’s also a bully, New. Stop crushing on him,” Gun said, after putting down his phone and facing New with worried expression. 

 

“Stop it, guys,” Mook said, slapping the table to get her friends’ attention. They all looked at her waiting for her to say something, anything about P’Tay to make New’s blooming feelings stop but she didn’t, her next words were the total opposite. “P’Tay is actually a nice guy. It’s true that he likes making fun of people but he knows where to draw the line. If you ask me, he’s more of a carefree person but he’s actually caring and loves his friends and family so much.”

 

“Mook, if I didn’t know you like someone else  I would’ve thought you liked P’Tay” Off said, moving his eyebrows up and down and looking at Mook with knowing eyes. 

 

“Piss off, brittle teeth,” Mook said through gritted teeth. 

 

His friends would’ve continued fighting if the waiter did not come and gave them their food. From then it was just easy banter and talking about school and how they’re going to miss summer vacation. Newwie began to think that maybe getting fried by the afternoon sun wasn’t such a bad idea if he’s with his friends laughing and spending time like this.

 

“I’m going to miss Krist, he transferred to Changmai because his dad got a promotion,” Gun sighed, absentmindedly poking the straw unto his drink. Krist was also one of their friends. It’s sad to know they’ll be facing a new school year with new classmates without their social butterfly. 

 

They were busy talking about their friend when the door of the cafe opened and the chime hanging on top of it created a soft sound. And there he was, the guy not too long ago they were talking about carrying a child and looking like a responsible big brother. P’Tay. New’s friends wouldn’t have noticed him if he went about his business and not come to their table and call for Mook.

 

“E’Mook,” Tay called for their friend, still carrying the child with his left arm. Off elbowed New not knowing New already saw the senior when he was still entering the cafe. “You also like eating at this cafe?” He stopped talking once he noticed that Mook is probably not with her family. “Oh. I’m sorry. I thought you were with Mek. I’m Tay and this is my brother, Frank. Hey,” he said when his eyes landed on New, “Weren’t you the guy I helped a while ago. Are you okay now?”

 

New didn’t know what to say, he felt like the chocolate cake he was eating earlier got stuck in his throat, his breathing became uneven and his feet felt like jelly he didn’t think he’ll be able to stand up. “I’m okay now, P. Thank you for saving me last week.”

 

“It was nothing. You should be more careful next time,” Tay said offhandedly. “Well I better go.”

 

New was finally able to breath after Tay went to the counter and get his order. This is the second time he’s this close with the senior and he couldn’t help but be happy because P’Tay remembered him. Although he was reprimanded for his carelessness at least his P’Tay remembered him. 

 

His fragile heart then began to hope.

 

“I really like him,” he whispered to himself, sipping his chocolate drink which became twice sweeter after Tay came and talked to them. 

 

He was looking at the senior while drinking and daydreaming of the future they’re going to spend together when Tay all of a sudden turned and gave him a huge smile. Newwiee then began choking on his own drink.

 

“Dude. are you okay?,” Gun asked, worry lacing through his voice. Off, on the other hand, was heavily pounding on his back. 

 

“I am,” New said, swatting Off’s hand off his back. “Stop it, man. You’re going to dislodge my lungs with how hard you’re pounding.”

 

“I was just trying to help,” Off said, removing his hands from New’s back and returning his attention to his food. 

 

New looked up when he got his bearings back but when he turned his head towards the counter Tay was gone. “So much for a happily ever after,” New sighed, stabbing his chocolate cake. His and Tay’s first meeting was a total disaster with him almost killing himself and when he thought he redeemed himself... New can only shake his head.

 

Just as he was having a pity party with himself an additional order was put on their table.

 

“I’m sorry but you got the wrong table, we didn’t make additional orders,” Mook panicked, trying to put back the food on the waiter’s tray. She can understand him though, they don’t have that much money to pay for additional orders.

 

The waiter was adamant in putting the food on their table. “It’s okay ma’am, sirs, a friend of yours already paid for these desserts so you don’t need to panic.” 

 

They collectively heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

“Maybe you’re right, Mook. That P’Tay really isn’t that bad,” Gun said, getting his hand on the strawberry shortcake. “You should date him New.”

 

Mook looked smug because she knew she’s right about P’Tay. He is generous, caring and lovely. “I agree with Gun, you should date him.”

 

“Me too” Off said, or trying to say with food inside his mouth.

 

“Didn’t you know it’s rude to talk when your mouth is full, Off?” New told his friend. He then looked at the two people across them. “And you’re all crazy. I just know he won’t look at me that way.” He was trying to discourage his friends but his ears betrayed him and turned pink when his friends mentioned he should date their senior. 

 

“He will,” she looked at their two friends. “Right, guys? We’ll make sure of it.”

 

New just laughed with his friends’ antics. He knew they weren’t serious with what they were saying. 

  
  


Or were they?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for reading this fic and hopefully sticking with it until the very last chapter. you can follow me on my twitter @singtos_ you can send me a dm or anything. let's all be friends and spread taynew love.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. please leave comments or anything that may help me in improving the whole flow of the fic. Again, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> cross posted on my wattpad.


End file.
